1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a pressure-sensitive switch and a manufacturing method for the pressure-sensitive switch. The present disclosure further relates to a touch panel including the pressure-sensitive switch, and a manufacturing method for the touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An increase in functionality and versatility of various electronic devices, such as smartphones and car navigators, has quickly been progressed in recent years. In such a situation, a pressure-sensitive switch, which is one of component elements of those electronic devices, is also demanded to be reliably operable. A pressure-sensitive switch of related art mainly includes, as illustrated in FIG. 11, a support substrate 2, a conductive structure provided on the support substrate, and a pressing substrate 5 including an electrode unit 4 and disposed above the conductive structure (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-311208). The electrode unit is connected to an electronic circuit of a device through lead wires, etc. The conductive structure includes a conductor layer and resin particles in sizes of several tens to several hundreds μm, which are dispersed in the conductor layer. The surface of the conductive structure has a rugged form defined by the resin particles dispersed in the conductor layer.
The pressure-sensitive switch establishes electrical connection when the pressing substrate is pressed and the electrode unit provided on the pressing substrate is brought into contact with the conductor layer having the rugged surface. In the pressure-sensitive switch, when the pressing substrate is further pressed, the resin particles in the conductive structure are deformed and a contact area between the electrode unit and the conductor layer is increased, whereby a resistance value is reduced. Thus, in the pressure-sensitive switch, the applied pressure is sensed from change of the resistance value.